The Legend of Zelda:Adventure hidden in the heart
by Princess Epona
Summary: Princess Epona's back & Burning Gundam is not here. Bwhahahaha. This is a story about what happened to Link after Majora's Mask. A strange figure is following him. Not to meantion new friends. Was call The Legend of Zelda:What the heck happened.!_!
1. Wake up Link! Disclaimer:Don't own it

The Legend of Zelda: What the Heck happened  
  
I woke up in the Stock Pot Inn. I didn't know how I got there or when. Heck! I didn't even remember falling asleep! All remember was fighting Majora's mask on the moon & giving the mask back to the Happy Mask Salesman. I wanted to talk to someone, but I knew Tatl had left me. Even though she left me I still thought she was there. I tried calling for her, but she didn't come. Just then Anju walk in.  
  
Anju: Oh. morning Link.  
  
Link: Uhh. morning Anju.  
  
I stared at her weirdly. I had warp to the first day so many times.I was surprised she remembered me. Or maybe she didn't.  
  
Anju: Your breakfast is on the table if u wants it. (Starts to leave)  
  
Link: umm. before u go who.how did I get here?  
  
Anju: Oh. some guy brought u in he didn't give me his name just yours.  
  
Link: Oh. uhh. thanks a lot.  
  
I was confused about how I got there. Someone took me there. If you thought about it a really don't know anyone here. Because every time I went back into the past I lost all my friends expect the Mask Salesman.but he left. I ate the food Anju left for me. I tried not to eat fast because who knows when I would get to it next. I ended up eating in a hurry. I wanted to see if the town was different after what happened that night. I left the through the top entrance so Anju wouldn't know I left.  
  
Link: Well not a big difference. It looks the same. I mean. Uh who the Heck!  
  
I saw someone looking down at me. I chased at him or her out into the field. I called Epona so I could chase after them. I was also glad to see Epona was all right. Epona had been washed & brushed, her hoofs cleaned out. She looked great her coat shined with the sun. I look to see were the person went but they where gone. So I got more confused.  
  
Link: Oh Epona I'm so confused my head is spinning.  
  
She talked back to me.of course I didn't want an answer that I could understand from her. Epona looked at with her deep brown eyes. It was like she was trying to tell me something. Her eyes were a deep brown color. All of a sudden I heard something. I listen carefully. It was a cry for help off somewhere in the distance. I was near the entrance of the Great Bay. I was at the north gate.  
  
Link: Come on Epona lets Hurry!!  
  
I rode Epona as fast as I could. I didn't pay any attention to where we where going. I was to busy wondering how I got to the Stock Pot Inn. The cry for help got louder. It was still coming from the Great Bay entrance. Epona stopped once we got there.  
  
Voice: Help! Help! Is someone there! Help!  
  
I couldn't see the creature it was totally surround by Levers.  
That's it. it goes slow at first but the point will start to come faster. Like what the creature is & who Link's new friends are going to be. I'm so happy it's my first mystery fic of Zelda tell me what u think chappie fic coming soon the chapters will get longer. 


	2. new friends! Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda

The Legend of Zelda: What the Heck happened  
  
Author: Uhh before I begin I would like to say I might not work on this 1 that much because I still need to do my other stories. Thank u  
Link: Hey Lever over here.  
  
They head after me & forgot the other thing. I pulled out my F (ierce) D (eity) mask & put is on. I didn't work. So I just fought with my sword. I had killed all of them in just a few minutes.  
  
Link: There.  
  
The creature I had saved was in a ball like it was scared. I ran over to it to see if it was still alive. I was shaking so I new it was still alive. It was a yellow creature it got up.  
Creature: Thanks a lot. I wish there was something I could for u.  
  
Link: Uhh  
  
Creature: What.oh it's because I'm a.  
  
She couldn't even say it but she a Keaton. I looked down at the Keaton. I thought they were ghost & only one of them. Well uhh. is 1 could be the only one but I don't care the point was I save it I mean her. Well u gets the point. I look up to see that same person in the cloche looking down at me. (N/A I haven't decide who the person is so don't bug me)  
  
Keaton: Hey is any.what a matter?  
  
Link: Nothing  
  
Keaton: Well uhh. my name is Crystal what's yours?  
  
Link: I'm Link.  
  
Crystal: Well I need to tell u something.  
  
Link: K go ahead  
  
Crystal: Well I'm a Zora.  
  
I was now more confused then I was before. She told me what happened to her. It turn out she was the lost daughter of Lulu. She had been turned into a Keaton by someone or something. She didn't know I had decided to help her.  
  
Crystal: Thank a lot Link.  
  
Link: No problem I needed something to do.  
  
Crystal: Only if there was something I could do for u.  
  
Link: Yeah I think there is tell everyone I hate Rhuto.  
  
Crystal: U & me both-  
  
She stop & looked up I did to a saw the figure watching me again. I was wanting to know who that was. More importantly why were they following me. I hate being stalked. I didn't have time to find out who it was. I had to find out a way to turn Crystal back into a Zora. I grab Epona & we went off to find some answers.  
  
Link: So have u talk to the other Keatons?  
  
Crystal: Plenty of time we love playing tricks in the grass. I once saw a kid who had a Keaton mask on.  
  
Link: Oh. that was me.  
  
Crystal: Really. hey u hear that?  
  
Link: Hear what?  
  
Crystal: Listen.  
  
We stayed silent for a few minutes. I didn't hear any thing but she did so I didn't ask. I looked up & the person was still watching me. I started yelling at them. It scared them & they fell. I ran over to see if they were alright. They groaned in pain.  
  
Link: Ok the stalking thing is over who are u.  
  
Person: (does fake voice) Sorry not yet Link. I still need answers.  
  
Link: Hey I want answers 2.  
  
Person: A little more time. (Disappears)  
  
Crystal: Link, who was that?  
  
Link: Don't know but he wants answer to.  
  
Crystal: We all want answers now we all are confused right now.  
  
Link: I know.  
  
She told me to be silent. It seem she could hear better than me. I started to hear something to. I was coming closer until it came up to us. It was a. (Dun dun dun) Dodongo.  
  
Crystal: Hey buddy how is it going.  
  
Link: ?  
  
Crystal: Oh uhh Link this is my friend he was a Goron. His name is Spikes.  
  
Link: Same thing happened to him?  
  
Crystal: Yep! It happened to us at the same time the same person.  
  
Link: Okay this is confusing.  
  
I agreed to help him to. After all I needed something to do. I was happy to help anyone who needed help. After all I all so needed help to with my problem. Maybe I was needed help more than anyone else here. I was lost in memories of the past & I couldn't remember a thing. When they remember everything that happened to them.  
Author: That's it for now. Hey guys I went to one of my old Zelda web sites. It now has Zelda comics & one of them is messed up. Link is on a quest for milk. If u want to know it tell me in your review & I'll send it 2 u. 


	3. trapped disclaimer: don't own Zelda but ...

The Legend of Zelda: What the Heck happened  
  
Author: Uhh before I begin I would like to say I might not work on this 1 that much because I still need to do my other stories. Thank u oh yeah I put there disclaimers in the title of my story. So uhh. or did u not know.  
  
We ran into a dinofoil are way to find a way to turn Crystal & Spikes back to normal. It started to attack me I pulled out my sword & fought. I defeated the Dinofoil in a few minutes. It called on some friends to join in the fight.  
  
Crystal: U wants us to help u.  
  
Link: No I can take them.  
  
Spikes: So uhh u sure u don't need help?  
  
Link: No, I don't you guys have no weapons.  
  
Crystal: Okay Link if u think we'll be alright.  
  
I fought long & hard. But more Dinofoils were coming & I could keep up with how many there where. I think there were about 20 of them. Soon I was knocked in the head hard & I blacked out.  
  
Crystal: Link, wake up come on!  
  
Spikes: Link come on man wake up!  
  
I was dragged off some where hidden in the mountains. Away from Crystal & Spikes they were all alone again. I woke up in a cell thing. I was trapped I needed to get out so I could find them before something bad happened to them. I needed to know who was behind this before they hurt my friends even if they didn't remember me.  
  
Link: Where am I?  
  
Person: Link u okay?  
  
Link: I'm fine who are u.  
  
Person: Why must we keep on go though this Link.  
  
Link: I want to know who u are.  
  
Person: Link, you are so young u haven't seen true pain just yet but u will in your new quest. (Disappears)  
  
Link: Hey wait. grrrr (hits cell wall)  
  
I was upset I was trapped & know telling what was happening to them. I reached back to grab my sword but it was gone. I was nothing at the time I was weapon less. So there was no way out so I couldn't get out. I was alone I wanted to get out some how.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Crystal: Where is Link?  
  
Spikes: I don't know. We need to find him. Before. never mind forget I said it.  
  
Crystal: Spikes tell me what u were going to say.  
  
Spikes: I just thought what if Link was turned into a weird creature 2. Then he won't be able to help us.  
  
Crystal: Link would help us no matter what happened to him.how could u think such a. (Slows down) thing.  
  
Spikes: What is it?  
  
Crystal: Nothing.  
  
* back with Link*  
  
I started to hit my head against the wall. I was frustrated I needed to find a way out of there. I was worried that something would happen to me before I get to get out. Just then I turned back to the entrance of my cell. There was my sword & my shield & all my other weapons against the wall.  
  
Link: That is so easy but now the problem is getting them.  
  
Dinofoil: Oh looks who's up.  
  
Link: Ahhh you can talk.  
  
Dinofoil: We all can. oh I bet u want your sword & your other stuff.right?  
  
Link: Grrr.  
  
Dinofoil: Well I need to go to a meeting real quick to see what to do with u.  
  
Right when he started to walk away. I made him trip & I knock him out. I grabbed the keys on he's belt & unlocked my door. I got my stuff & ran & took a wrong turn & I was in a room with the Dinofoils but they didn't see me. Just then all of them shut-up & the meeting started. I stayed hidden against the corner just outside the room. They started to talk about me.  
  
Dinofoil #1: So what should we do with him?  
  
Dinofoil #2: I say we kill him.  
  
Dinofoil #1: Why not he is just getting in our way just like that Zora & Goron did.  
  
Mystery person: Everyone be quite I will decide what we do with him. I the leader & I will up keep my order. He is not as stuck up as that daughter of Lulu & that Goron being friends like that disgusts me. I had to get rid of her & try not to upset Lulu.  
  
They kept on talking. They talked about Crystal more then me. I was going to get more information from Crystal later. Soon I saw the face of the person that was talking. It wasn't the guy that had been stalking me because he was near by I could feel it. But the person that did that to me was a Zora. I needed to get info later.  
  
Zora: So it's decided we'll turn him into a poor little Bio Deku.  
  
Link: Well at least it not a deku scrub Oh no (runs off)  
  
Dinofoil #3: Sure he's gone.  
  
Zora: What go find him he couldn't have gotten far?  
  
Dinofoil #4: Yes sir.  
  
Zora: mess with me will u kid & try to break the spell well u got another thing coming.  
  
I ran as fast as I could away from every thing. So I couldn't be turned into a Bio deku. I was some Dinofoils behind me. But just then they stopped I turned around & Spikes had burned them to a. deku shield.  
  
Spikes: Link, u okay?  
  
Link: Yeah know I am!  
  
Crystal: Link, your okay (running to him)  
  
Link: Crystal! You're okay to!  
  
Spikes: What happened to u?  
  
Link: It's a long story that I would be happy to answer but right now I need so then to eat & drink.  
  
I told them every thing that happened to me. Crystal was shocked when I told her about the Zora I saw and describe him he kindda looked like a normal Zora only with the fin on the head shorter.  
  
-End chapter-  
  
Author: That's it for now I got to get to work to another one of my stories because this chapter gave me an idea. Have question about the story like how the guys got like that will be answered in the next one. 


	4. Some answers! Disclaimer don't own it bu...

The Legend of Zelda: What the Heck happened  
  
Author: Uhh before I begin I would like to say I might not work on this 1 that much because I still need to do my other stories. Thank u oh yeah I put there disclaimers in the title of my story. So uhh. or did u not know.  
  
Link: And that's what happened to me.  
  
Crystal: Link, that Zora u told me about I knew him.  
  
Spikes: I did 2.  
  
Link: Why did he do that to u?  
  
Crystal: Well when I was 6 we went to Hyrule because my mom, Lulu, had a show there.  
  
Spikes: Well I & Crystal saw each other for the first time when she went to Lon lon ranch.  
  
(Flash back play thingy)  
  
Spikes: Hey what are u doing?  
  
Crystal: I'm going to the ranch to hang out with a horse that I want.  
  
Spikes: Oh can I come with u?  
  
Crystal: Yeah sure. You the horse I want cost 1000 ruppes & I have 500 now all I need is 500 more.  
  
Spikes: Oh okay.  
  
I gain the money for her. But on my way home I had the horse w/ me. I was riding her back to Zora Domain. It started to rain by the time I reached the castle. Spikes & I saw a dark figure & that's when it happened.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Link: So u don't know who did it?  
  
Crystal: Not a clue.  
  
Spikes: We went to many people for help. but they didn't believe us.  
  
Crystal: Until u saved me from those levers.  
  
Link: Question why where you over by the Great Bay entrance?  
  
Spikes: She always over there this time of year to see if anything has changed over there.  
  
Crystal: And I never been attacked either.  
  
Link: Well maybe the lever just came there.  
  
Finally I was getting some answers. I was needing some to help them. I was going to rest a while before we set off again. So the person we're up against is powerful. I saw something in the corner of my eye. Crystal & Spikes ran I put on my Deku Mask. I turned around to talk to them & right there was the Zora I saw earlier.  
  
Zora: I'm sorry to bother u at the moment but by any chance have u seen a kid with a Keaton?  
  
Deku Link: Uhh.  
  
Zora: Answer me u scrub.  
  
Deku Link: Uhh. no I haven't mister but I'll let u know if I do.  
  
Zora: You're not helping them by covering them up.  
  
Deku Link: I know but I'm not.  
  
He left all mad. I did a good job covering them up. I couldn't let him know that I was that kid. I took off the mask. Crystal & Spikes came back over.  
Crystal: Sorry Link, we can't trust anyone. It's a good thing u put on that mask when u did.  
  
Link: I know I had trouble giving him the answers he wanted.  
  
Spikes: Hey Crystal, was that who I thought that was?  
  
Crystal: Yeah I know Oniken.  
  
Link: Who's that?  
  
Crystal: Oniken was a guard of the band he disliked me because I got to hang out w/ the band every chance I got.  
  
Spikes: Which she really did because she was always with the band.  
  
Link: Well he was taking about u when I first saw him.  
  
Crystal: Well he all was told me he would get me. So he could have done it.  
  
We went on talking a little while longer. Then we headed to the Great Bay for more ideas that might of did it. We got to a good start. So I went to Zora Hall to talk to the band members. Crystal & Spikes stayed behind. I talk with them for a while & then left.  
  
Crystal: Get any good information?  
  
Link: Only stuff we already knew.  
  
Spikes: This is getting us no where.  
  
Link: Well we have to find out more before we can do anything about you guys.  
  
Spikes: This is all like Whoa!!!  
  
Link: Stop! You're acting like Whoa Dude.  
  
End Chapter-  
  
Author: Sorry next chapter will have more stuff. 


End file.
